In the past, musical instruments have been used to record audio signals into recording devices. However, a musical instrument involves more than just notes. Playing a wind instrument, like clarinet, involves using air pressure, delivered by the musician's mouth, into the mouthpiece, where a reed resonates. When a musician seeks to play louder, say during a crescendo, the musician blows harder into the instrument. In a wind instrument, the air pressure in the mouth is increased as a result. In addition, musician's express themselves through movement of the instrument while playing. While playing, the musician may move the distal end of the instrument up and down, or from side to side. The air pressure and movement of the instrument can be utilized as additional forms of instrumental control by use of the invention. This is accomplished by using sensors that detect these changes, convert these changes into encoded data and then use this encoded data to generate other controller commands ranging from modifications of an audio signal to controlling stage lighting.